Harry Potter and the Lost Summer
by what
Summary: When he finds himself in a hospital, with no memory of how he got there or who he is, our hero thinks of himself as just an average teenage orphan. *Pfft* yeah right! PG-13 for later chapters.
1. Mr. No-Name

Harry Potter and the Lost Summer

Chapter One: Mr. No-Name

  
  


He awoke to the familiar surrounding of the Infirmary he had often found himself in. Muffled snoring could be heard from the bed on his right. Someone else must be here too, he thought, not too unbelievable. He grabbed for his glasses and swung his feet off the bed

  
  


As he racked his brain to remember what had happened to land him here, his gaze fell upon the scene outside. He could see buses and cars zooming by on the road, important-looking business men and women walking around swaying their briefcases. He did another take of the Infirmary only to find that it _wasn't_ the familiar Infirmary.

  
  


It was in fact a completely different hospital, and the annoying (yet _very_ important) beep, beep, beep of the respiratory machines finally reached his ears. There was about nine or ten other beds in the room where young teens looking about his age lay on.

  
  


Now he was confused.

  
  


"Oh, so you're up?" asked a surprised voice behind him. He looked to see a very thin young girl with curly, shoulder-length red hair, and bright, alive, blue eyes.

  
  


"Er, yeah. I guess..."

  
  


Worry flashed across her face, "Do you know where you are?"

  
  


"Well I've managed to figure out in a hospital." He replied sheepishly.

  
  


She nodded, "How about why you're here."

  
  


He shrugged, "You've got me there." The girl looked like she was about to add something else when the doors creaked open to the infirmary room where a warm and caring looking nurse strolled through. Her name was Megs, or at least that's what he thought after hearing a few of the partially awake teens greeting her.

  
  


Megs' eyes lit up when they fell upon him, and he instinctively flattened his bangs, only to mentally kick himself. _This is a normal hospital... and why would that matter anyway_?! She strolled over to him and felt his forehead, "Well hello there. Look who decided to wake up." A smile crossed her face and she continued to make sure all was right with the newest member of the conscience race, until she looked satisfied.

  
  


"Um, excuse me." He hardly recognized his voice, "but what am I doing here."

  
  


Megs showed him the second worried glance in the last five minutes. "You don't remember anything? Anything at all?" He shook his head. "Not even your name, boy?"

  
  


"--Not... really." He said simply.

  
  


"Oh, dear," Megs'.face fell, "Do you know your last name? Or a family member or a friend's name, dear?"

  
  


He thought hard, trying to remember something. He honestly didn't know, and he told her just that. 

  
  


"Hmm. Well, we've been having trouble I.D.ing you." She strolled back to the doors and called over her shoulder, "I'll be right back."

  
  


There was a few minutes of silence in which the young man was coming up with the worst scenarios of how he'd come to be here, so when the young girl's voice broke the silence he jumped.

  
  


"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," she apologized. "I was saying my name's Angela, and it's great to finally meet ya." She held out a hand for him which he reached out across the distance between the two beds to shake. 

  
  


"Hi, Mr. No-name, at your service," he replied, with a lopsided grin plastered on his face.

  
  


"I heard," Angela smiled at him. "You should probably get a temporary name until your real one is figured out."

  
  


"What do you mean?"

  
  


She laughed a laugh that didn't quite suit her, sounding like it belonged to someone much older then herself. "Well, we can't call you, say, 'Mr. No-name' now can we?"

  
  


He thought of this before breaking out into a smile, "No, I guess we can't."

  
  


Angela's eyes lit up, "Bob!"

  
  


"Bob?" he scoffed. "You want me to be called_ Bob_?!"

  
  


Angela put on a fake look of hurt, "What's wrong with Bob?" 

  
  


"Oh... nothing," he snickered. "How 'bout something a little bit... longer though."

  
  


"Bobby." He glared at her. "Fine, I'm just kidding anyway." 

  
  


They thought together for a moment until Angela took out a sheet of paper. "What's that?"

  
  


"Oh this?" She waved it, "It's a list of names I think of while I'm bored. There's quite a lot of kids who come in who have no idea who they are, so we all," she motioned to the half sleeping forms of teens around the room, "try and get 'em to choose a name on our own list they like. Kind of a little competition we have." He must've raised his eyebrows. "Oh, well, we don't have much to do around here really."

  
  


"No, it... sounds interesting," he said politely. "What's on your list?"

  
  


She seemed-almost honored. "Well, mind you this is just the A's, B's and C's..." she cleared her throat, "Aaron, Andrew, Anthony, Armand..."

  
  


"I like Andy. Would you still get... points... for Andrew?" He asked hopefully.

  
  


She gave him a sweet smile, "Andy's cute. And I'm sure you could tell the others I told you that."

  
  


"You got a deal," 'Andy' smiled at her. She was quite good company.

  
  


Angela's chest rose as she filled her lungs, "Hey everyone!" she boomed. They all shot up in bed and some even cursed at her for waking them. "No, no, no! Mr. Sleepy head is up and he picked one of my name's!!" They all seemed quite annoyed at this last statement. Andy was sure he heard someone mumble 'but we didn't even get a chance!' 

All who were awake however, offered their greetings. Andy swung his feet back out of bed (which had been lifted in by Megs when she came to check on him) and stood to meet them. He soon realized (of course the hard way) that his legs were too weak and went crashing down, pulling a few bed sheets with him. He cried out when he hit the rock hard floor. In the background he could hear escaped smirks, followed by a few people scuttling over. He looked up to see two of the teens he recognized as from the beds across the room, kneel over beside him. 

  
  


"What're you doin'? Trying to get yourself killed?" muttered the female of the two. She had messy blond hair tied into a high ponytail, and brown eyes. The male could probably tie someone-Andy knew he knew-- height wise, last time he had seen him, _I wonder how huge he is now_, and had dark hair and eyes.

  
  


"I heard the floor wasn't all too comfy," joked the troll, helping him to his feet and back on the bed.

  
  


"Well you heard right." mumbled Andy, rubbing his left knee, which he noticed had a few bandages over it, and just now that it was causing him quite a deal of pain.

  
  


The doors banged open again to reveal Megs and an important-looking dark man in a long white coat. (Whom Andy presumed was the doctor). "What in the devils name is going on in here?" 

  
  


"This guy here fell out of bed ma'am." answered the boy, who scuttled back to bed after ponytail.

  
  


The 'doctor' came over to him and mumbled for him to keep his eyes open. "Hello. My name is Dr. Michael. You're at St. Grace Hospital," he directed a light into Andy's eyes. "I'm glad you're finally awake, we we're getting a little worried."

  
  


"If you don't mind my asking Dr. Michael, but what am I doing here?" he asked, before he was told to open his mouth for the doctor to stick an annoying stick of wood on his tongue. 

  
  


"You mean you don't remember anything?" He asked.

  
  


Andy waited for the wood to be removed before even trying to answer, "Er.. no sir... nothing special."

  
  


Dr. Michael sighed. "Well, did the kids at least name you?"

  
  


Angela spoke up, "Yes doc, his name's Andy. From me." Andy could notice she emphasized the last part.

  
  


The doctor tried to hide a smile, "Yes well good for you Angela. So 'Andy', how do you feel?"

  
  


A sharp pain hit Andy's knee again, and he let his eyes waver over to it again where he was shocked to see blood seeping through the bandages. "Oh.."

  
  


Dr. Michael followed his gazed and cursed under his breathe. "Not again," he mumbled. "Megs, would you get me some bandages and close the curtains around his bed please?"

  
  


Megs took off after shielding Harry from the curious stares of the other teens. They obviously hadn't had much interesting going on in a while.

  
  


After the doctor removed the bandages Harry could see a sight that made his stomach churn. And that's saying something.

  
  


Even the doctor winced, "You must've had a nasty fall there, you've ripped through your stitches."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Andy awoke the next morning and it only took a few seconds to finally realize where he was.

  
  


"Psst." He called out to his roomie. What was her name? Angie, Angel, "Angela," he voiced.

  
  


"Hey." she smiled back. "Feelin' better?"

  
  


Actually, he couldn't feel his knee at all, but that was still better. "Yeah."

  
  


"Oh, Bart and V asked me to say 'hey'."

  
  


"Who?"

  
  


"The two who helped you into bed the other day." Answered Angela, "doc was sure fixin' you up for a while hey?"

  
  


Andy cringed, "Don't remind me."

  
  


She gave a weak smile, "You're lucky." she motioned to her own legs. "I haven't even been able to move these stupid things at all for years."

  
  


"Oh... I'm sor-"

  
  


"Don't be." She said, "I'm not."

  
  


Confusion hit him yet again, "Why?"

  
  


Angela sighed, and fingered the necklace Andy had just now notice around her neck. "It keeps me here. This is an orphanage for the sick. A hell of a lot better then all the other one's I've been to."

  
  


The questions in Andy spilled out without him knowing. "Orphanage? For the... you're sick? I'm sick?.."

  
  


She gave him a that old lady laugh. "Yes orphanage. Yes I'm sick, and no, you're just hurt... as far as I know at least. You are an orphan though right?"

  
  


Andy scratched the back of his neck, "yeah... I think I am.."

  
  


She let it drop, "Well they couldn't figure out who you where so the put you here. You weren't exactly doing much... just lying there..." she broke off and beamed at the two-Bart and 'V' was it?- who walked over to their beds ('V' with some difficulty it seamed).

  
  


"Oh, hey guys. This is Andy. Andy, this V and Bart, two great friends of mine." They all said hello and started with a bit of small talk like, 'how you doin'?' and 'nice weather we're having'. 

  
  


Over the next little while Andy discovered that V (stood for Victoria!) and Bart where quite close, and were found wandering around together when they where young. They had both been exposed to some kind of chemicals and suffered from a disease with basically the same affects as AIDS. (Unable to heal themselves from simple diseases, and capable to die of the common cold.) It had an actual name but it was so long and confusing Andy didn't even bother trying to remember it. As far as he knew, they were defiantly not related, which was good since he caught them making googly eyes at each other more then once.

  
  


He also learned that Angela was in fact not a young little girl, but fifteen with V as well, while Bart and had just turned sixteen. This was hard to grasp for Andy since he was sure Angela was no older the 12. However, the topic of what was wrong with her wasn't brought up, and Andy wasn't about to cause an unneeded uncomfortable moments.

  
  
  
  


The hours turned to days, the days turned into weeks, and soon enough the four of them had become a close little group. Often though, Bart and V went off together for a little privacy (which was behind the curtains of Bart's bed) and Andy was left with Angela. This wasn't anything bad though, they both soon found out. Andy wasn't sure about Angela, but he felt very comfortable talking, joking, (and exchanging the occasional stolen glance) with her. Neither showed any other sign of wanting anything more then their amazing friendship though, and Andy was fine with that. He couldn't actually remember having a friend, but at times, he was sure he could remember bits of his past life, and just from those, he missed it dearly.

  
  


During his stay at the orphanage he caught a glimpse of himself after borrowing a small mirror from one of the girls in his room. He found a teenage boy with unruly black hair and bright green eyes starring back at him. When he took a closer look though, he could've sworn he saw what could only be... no, it couldn't.. Could it? Facial hair! His mouth split into a delighted smile as he inspected... all four. _Hmm... well some is better then none I guess..._ But in the mirror he also saw on the left side of his head none other then Angela, about ready to burst with laughter. He tried to ignore her when she did and brought his attention to the thin lightening bolt shaped scar running down his forehead.

  
  


"Angela." called Andy. No use, she was laughing so hard, clamping her stomach, "ANGELA!"

  
  


She whipped away a few tears..._ I'm sure it wasn't *that* funny_ and panted out a, "what?"

  
  


"Did I have this when I came in?" Andy asked, lifting his bangs.

  
  


She seemed to calm down at the mention of his scar. "Yeah, you did. We all came up with some interesting stories while you were conked out..." she started to finger her necklace again.

  
  


While Angela went on with a few stories, '_Maybe you where just hit by lightning_ was one of the most popular...' he couldn't stop his thoughts of how this scar on his forehead was probably what held the secret to his past.

  
  


And then one of Angela's rambling interrupted his thoughts. "When the police who brought you in put out an 'Is This Your Child' thing, they left out the fact of your scar. I guess they wanted some way to make them prove you belonged to who ever claimed you."

  
  
  
  


Andy had noticed that necklace of Angela's quite often, and one day, out of the blue, he decided to ask her about it.

  
  
  
  


"What, this ol' thing?" she lifted up the pendant. He noted it was three lead circles looping into each other, and nodded. "I don't really know where it's from, or what it is. It's very dear to me though. I've never taken it off. I've had it for as long as I can remember."

  
  


Andy couldn't resist, "You wouldn't happen to be some lost princess trying to find her family would you?"

  
  


Angela beamed, "I _knew_ you weren't sleeping when they were showing 'Anastasia' the other day!" 

  
  


He smiled back at her, "Ooo, you caught me!"

  
  


After a few seconds she seemed to consider his question. "Well, I'm quite sure there haven't been any lost princesses recently, but yeah. I guess it's sorta the same. It's the only thing I have to remind me that someone out there truly cared about me."

  
  


The was a comfortable silence until Andy couldn't stop himself from telling her, "I care about you."

  
  


Angela's checks went rosy, and she bit her lip. "I care about you too."

  
  


Across the room, V let a tear fall onto her pillow.

  
  
  
  


About half way through the second week he was awake there, Andy was given a wheelchair to roam around the infirmary with. He met a few more friends, and was quite enjoying his new freedom. 

  
  


He was told by Megs he had apparently been brought in with his lower leg barely hanging on, but the surgeons were able to save it. However, the spill he took after he first woke seemed to had slowed the healing process immensely. And of course, he never bothered trying to walk after splitting his knee open the first time.

  
  


V had gone quite quiet when Bart had come down with a cold. It soon turned into something serious, and he was hooked up to some machine that Andy knew was to help him breathe. V was convinced it was unnecessary, and Andy often heard her in the night by Bart's bed assuring him he was gonna be alright. 

  
  


Andy and Angela decided V really needed to be spoken to about how serious Bart's condition could be. One morning when Angela was still sleeping, Andy wheeled himself across the room so he could talk alone with V. He had started to talk friendly nothings with her, hoping to keep the mood light until the conversation got into more dangerous territory, when he asked about what Angela was sick with. He had never seen V look so serious, even though it was just for a minute.

  
  


"To make a long story... less long, it's called osteosarcoma. It's a bone tumor..." she sighed, "hold on, I've got a book somewhere if you want the exact word per word..." She reached under her bed to search for the said book. 

  
  


Under everyone's bed held their most prized possessions. Often there wasn't much, and instead it was just used as a place to store extra hospital clothes and robes, but other times books, walkmans, even a decent amount of money was there. They were offered lockers in the staff room, but most of the orphaned teens had problems with trust. 

  
  


V finally found what she was looking for and flipped through the pages of a withered paper back book for a minute. Across the front Andy read 'The Book of Medical Terms and Diseases'. "Yeah, I know, not exactly a best seller, but there's a lot of different sicknesses we hear of, and sometimes the kid isn't even told what it means. I like to let them know... here we go."

  
  


She handed Andy the book open to a page simply marked. 

  
  


_Osteosarcoma_

_A malignant tumor of the bone._

_Osteosarcoma may infect any bone but usually occurs in the long bones of the arm or leg. Most common in children and young adults, the malignancy typically spreads to the lungs which is usually fatal._

  
  


The was a little more but Andy stopped reading and starred at the sleeping form of Angela. Why hadn't she told him? Fatal? As in...

  
  


"As in deadly." Voiced V. "You were talking out loud." She showed him an Emmy deserving look of sympathy. "Look, I know you guys like each other..."

  
  


Andy started to protest, "We're just.."

  
  


"Friends? Sure. You can tell yourself that. And it's probably best that way too. Your family will be found and you'll be out of here and never speak to us again."

  
  


"How do you know I'll get out? I haven't even been able to give the police my real name!"

  
  


"That doesn't matter, I just know that you'll be found by your loving and caring family..."

  
  


"Alright, say I do. Say I go off to bigger a better things..."Andy paused to let this sink in, "There is no way that I'll forget you guys."

  
  


"--You'll go on to your great new life and Angela and Bart... won't." V wiped away a stray tear. _At least Bart's finally been brought up_ "They are my best friends, and I've had to keep telling myself each time I see them that it could be my last. They're both fighters. They are. There aren't many who live with their diseases as long as they have, especially Angela. Bart and I really have half decent chances of living long... semi-happy lives. But even if they keep fighting mentally... there isn't much more they can take physically."

  
  


Andy took a moment to register this all in, "So what are you saying?"

  
  


"That maybe... you shouldn't get too attached. I mean, I want Angela's last few days to be the best of her life... but then you'll be..." Angela started to have a small coughing fit in her sleep. "I care for both of you. I do. Even though I've only really known you for a few weeks I feel almost as close to you as I do to Bart. If you get too involved with Angela... and one day she's not there..." V broke off and let a few tear fall down her face.

  
  


But Andy understood.

  
  
  
  


He awoke one night from hearing some shuffling on the other side of the room. He opened his eyes to see a figure hunched under the bed of one of the teens Andy never got the chance to meet, but it was rumored his parents had left him quite a deal of treasures. 

  
  


"Andy," he heard a whisper from his left. He turned his head to see tears forming in Angela's eyes. 

  
  


"What's going on?" He mouthed.

  
  


"I don't know. But that person cut off Bart's oxygen when he was about to scream." She let out a small sob, but Andy was sure the man heard her. 

  
  


"Pretend to be sleeping." He ordered her, before pretending himself. The man finished filling his bag with the last of the boys' inheritance, before hobbling over to Angela's bed.

  
  


_No, don't... please don't hurt her._ Andy could've sworn he almost heard Angela's pleas that he did something, anything. _Come on think! Do something!_ His pleas with himself were stopped however when he heard Angela scream out. Andy's eyes shot open to see the man blocking his view of her body, but her feet were flailing, and her face was turning an unhuman shade of white.

  
  


_No, no, no, no,_ he began to panic. Most of the infirmary was awake from Angela's scream, and were screaming themselves for their defenseless friend. Andy finally shouted a cry for her, though it would do no good, "STOP!"

  
  


At his words a chill went through the room and the man was thrown into the wall next to the door. His limp body fell with wall tiles crashing down on him.

  
  


There was not a single noise after that. Andy could tell all eyes were on him. He was finally brought back to the here and now when he remembered Angela. She looked deathly pale.

  
  


He barley noticed it when Megs had came in demanding an explanation, until she saw the body on the floor. He could make out that she called for help and for someone to call Dr. Michael and the police. She and a few other nurses came rushing in to help those who where now hanging by a thread. His view of Angela was blocked when a nurse pulled a curtain around her to give her privacy from the others teens. He was actually glad for it. And he new there wouldn't be much change in her expression for a while, if not ever. So etched in his mind would be exactly what she looked like, with her shocked, but lifeless eyes, gapping mouth, and chalk white face. 

  
  


But also in his mind was something else. Something he couldn't ignore. His name was Harry Potter, and he was a wizard.

  
  
  
  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
  
  


The next few hours all mixed into one big blur. The other teens we're all back to how they were (at least, physically) minus Angela. No one told Harry what was going on and he couldn't find his voice to ask. He knew just from looking at her from his wheelchair (permanently by her bedside) that she was in an unconscious state, and had trouble breathing. He awoke back to the present by her frightening coughing fits.

  
  


He had avoided conversation with everyone. They had all knew it was he who did... _that_ to the intruder, though they had no idea how. A few times V had tried to ask, but he wasn't ready just yet. No one seemed to be scared or angry with him like how the Dursly's would've been. Ah, yes. The Durslys. He definitely remembered them. Everything was starting to come back in pieces. Hogwarts, and everything about it mostly, which is what he was sure must be the center of his life. 

  
  


Visions and voices of friends is what he liked the best though. Flaming red hair and freckles he caught glimpses of quite often. He also felt, rather then saw, a brainy young girl whom he was sure was quite pretty. He also though, received a flash of enemies...

  
  


He was brought back again when he heard his name called, "Andy?" 

  
  


It was Angela. 

  
  


"Oh God..." thanked Harry into her ear, his arms sliding under her back in a reassuring hug. (Reassuring himself, mostly, that she was really there). He felt tears on the brim of his eyelids trickle down his check. He didn't really care. "I thought I'd never see you again." 

  
  


She sniffed, "I was worried something had happened to you."

  
  


He pulled his head back to look at her face, "Me?"

  
  


"Yes, silly," she smiled at him. "Who on earth would protect your sorry butt if I was conked out?"

  
  


Even under the circumstances, they both let out a laugh, which caused the others in the room to acknowledge Angela's presence. A few cheers and sighs of relief where heard, but no one came up to the two. "Oh yeah. How could I forget."

  
  


She lifted one of her wired arms to wipe away his tears. "All this hubbub for me?"

  
  


"You were strangled unconscious." Harry whispered. He was really amazed how calm he was acting. "No one was sure if you'd wake."

  
  


She pulled him back into their hug and she positioned her mouth next to his ear. "I was awake long enough to see something I wouldn't mind explained."

  
  


He closed his eyes with a sigh, "I can't really explain it. Since then I've been getting visions of the past... well, I don't think there's a better way to say this..." He pulled away from her and offered his hand. "Harry Potter."

  
  


She beamed a took it into a business-like handshake. "Well, hello Mr. Harry Potter." She might've said it a little loud on purpose, and the room's inhabitants reverted their attention to the two. 

  
  


Megs' eyes brightened as she turned out the room towards the phone. A few of the teens clapped for their friends remembrance of identity while others just grinned and nodded. 

  
  


"Hello, and how do you do?"

  
  


"I'm quite fine. Anything I should know about you?"

  
  


He went back to a calmer voice. "Why yes. As a matter of fact." He sighed inwardly. These were his friends, no use hiding it from any of them, "I'm a wizard."

  
  


The was a few gasps but Angela didn't seem at all shocked by this. He asked her why and she said, "Well, when someone flings someone else to the other side of the room with out touching them, usually you should expect the unexpected for an explanation."

  
  


He smiled at her, "Good point."

  
  


Their conversation was cut short when Harry felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He turn to see a old man with a long silver beard standing there, and Harry was quite sure he knew this man. "Hello, " he said timidly.

  
  


"Hello Harry. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am also a wizard." So Harry_ must've_ known him. "I am here to bring you home." 

  
  


"H-home?" That was every lost orphans dream.

  
  


"To our world. The wizard world." The man-Albus-didn't seem to bother to keep his voice down. He seemed to know perfectly well that he was receiving a mix of worried, scared, along with amused and interested glances. "Would you like that?"

  
  


_Of course I would... _"Yes, but can I have another moment?"

  
  


"Of course, I'll be waiting outside when you're ready," and with that, the man _popped_ away. Harry was too confused though to gasp with the others.

  
  


He turned back to Angela expecting a sad or mad expression on her face for leaving her, but instead saw her beaming at him. "I'm so happy for you," and she threw her arms around him.

  
  


"I'll miss you so much..." He began.

  
  


"Don't." She pulled away from him. "I suck at good-byes too, so don't say it. We just gotta keep in touch some how... we better, or I'll come and hunt you down." 

  
  


He smirked, "Sounds fair."

  
  


Angela had a sudden idea and reached behind her neck to undo her necklace. "Angela, don't..."

  
  


She shrugged him off, "No Harry, I want to." In his palm she placed it, closing his hand around it with her own. "Take this, and don't ever forget me."

  
  


*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Harry was wheeling himself down the wheelchair ramp. Outside. Fresh air. He hadn't smelt that for a while. Honestly, as long as he could_ really_ remember. When he was at the bottom he came face to face with the man he'd met earlier, before the emotional good-b... 'see ya later's.

  
  


"Hmm, don't worry Harry, that leg will be as good as new once we're back at Hogwarts." _Hogwarts._ "What do you say we take a little stroll to answer a few of your questions." Harry didn't need to answered because the old man had already started to wheel him along the sidewalk towards a small town park.

  
  


Questions buzzed through Harry's head, all begging to be the first asked. "So.. How do I know you?"

  
  
  
  


He sensed Dumbledore's smile. "I'm the headmaster at your school Hogwarts. It is full of young witches and wizards such as yourself. I daresay you at least remember your best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger?"

  
  


_More witches and wizards?_ "Mmm.. No. I can't say I recall anyone buy those names."

  
  


His wheelchair was steered into the park entrance. "When did you remember your name?"

  
  


"Right after I blasted that man away from Angela," and Harry remembered of the necklace he had stowed in his hand. 

  
  


Dumbledore continued, "Ah, so you will most likely remember more and more once you are back in the wizarding world."

  
  


Dumbledore continued to push Harry along and telling tales of magic, adventure and danger around every corner; of dragons, villains and heros. It all would've captured any child's interest, but Harry was only half paying attention to the old man behind him.

  
  


When his thoughts were drawn back to the present, he found himself in front of the grandest castle he ever could've imagined. The winding towers lost in the clouds above, the vines crawling up the protective gates around it, to the unseen dungeons bellow. Harry could _feel_ the magic hovering like fog in the air surrounding him.

  
  


"Welcome, Harry Potter," said Dumbledore, "To Hogwarts." 

  
  
  
  


End of Chapter One

  
  


A/N: So? Continue? (I probably will anyway...)

How? Really, I don't know how. I have the basics all planned out, but suggestions from you guys would be loved. I'm thinking of all kinds of things, but I want to try and not make it h/h, r/h, g/h, d/h... Ron being totally jealous of Harry, Ginny being madly obsessed with him, Harry being the most amazing guy in the world.... you know, the usual. I wouldn't mind that though, if that's what every one likes. I'll tell you that I am a h/h shipper though, so that wouldn't be too bad...:)

  
  


What should you do?

Read and Review!


	2. Meeting Old Friends

*sniff* You reviewers sent me away crying. No tears yet though, but I was close. Really, I get so over emotional from feedback. I don't wanna turn into one of those authors who take up more space for their individual thank-yous then the actual story, so I thank all of you. 

This chapter has been rewritten recently, so if you read it a while ago, read it again. (And someone remind me _never_ to post without going over a story at least once!)

Anyway, here's the second chapter I rushed off to write after reading my awesome reviews...

*hinthint*

Harry Potter and the Lost Summer Chapter Two: Meeting the Old Friends   
  


When Harry found himself outside the door of yet another hospital, he was quite hesitant to let himself be wheeled through. Dumbledore assured him he was in good hands, and told him his leg could but fixed in ways here that the _muggle_ doctors couldn't.

After helping Harry onto one of the beds, Dumbledore called out for, "Madam Pomfrey."

A strict looking woman came out of the nearby office and her eyes lit up when they fell on Harry. He wasn't quite sure if she was happy, relieved, or scared, but they all seemed to unnerve him.

Her face went back to that of a calm and collected woman. "Mr. Potter, good to have you back." She pulled up to his bed and began to examine his knee. She took out a piece of wood (Harry was all too sure it was a wand) and began to mutter spells under her breathe. Dumbledore stood close by, giving Harry a reassuring nod. After a few seconds Madam Pomfrey stood and announced to the two, "It doesn't look too good. I'm not sure what I can do."

Dumbledore lost his grin, "What? What are you talking about?"

"His leg has already started to heal, but not in the way I'd prefer. He could most likely develop a limp, or need a cane or..." Harry noticed she was almost quivered under Dumbledore's stare. "I could try another approach."

"That would be a good idea," And Dumbledore went back to _his_ calm and collected self.

_Well,_ thought Harry, _That was odd._

"This may feel a bit weird," said Madam Pomfrey. After a few more mumbled words from her, he felt his knee jolt-not pleasantly-and he couldn't stop himself from shrieking. "Terribly sorry... only way..." She apologized, and went back to checking his knee again. "Well, like I said, there wasn't much I could do, it was already almost healed, but I did align it properly. He'll need crutches, or perhaps a wheelchair for a few days though, to keep pressure off."

Dumbledore seemed to like this report a little more then the first, and smiled at her. "Thank you Poppy. Can I take him away to the Gryffindor common room?"

It was obvious she did mind, but she said, "Of course, but I wouldn't recommend him walking the whole way."

Dumbledore helped Harry back into his wheelchair. "Yes, and thank you again."

Harry found the voice he'd lost since he'd first got there, "Yeah, thanks."

"You're very welcome Mr. Potter."

  
  


When the two reached a set of stairs, Harry tried to remember exactly how he had been brought up them the first time, until the answer came to him. Dumbledore mumbled a little, much like Madam Pomfrey, and Harry felt himself levitate with his wheelchair. He was lifted down the stairs behind Dumbledore, and was settled on the floor at the bottom.

The way to where ever they where going was a quiet journey, and Harry was left to inspect his surroundings. The castle was quite a sight indoors as it was outdoors, to say the least. Shining suits of armor, trophies, and swords; gold painted walls, marble door archways... the works. 

A few times Dumbledore would point out a door saying "That's only there on Fridays," or a stair, "Step on that one and you can be stuck there until someone finds you."

The ceiling in one of the halls met the walls in grand arcs, and the walls themselves where covered with gorgeous shining Oakwood, with a random picture seen here and there. He was sure he had never seen this hallway, unlike when he reached the next room. He could almost hear some sort of opera music in the back of his mind when the double doors to the Great Hall opened to him. _It's sure 'Great'!_ Harry was in awe at it's inner glow. And the ceiling was... missing.

Dumbledore looked up with him, "Oh, It's enchanted to look like the outside sky."

  
  


Soon, Harry found himself in front of a familiar Portrait of a fat lady. "Oh, You've found him then?" _Oh boy, I'm going crazy. A picture is talking to me._ Harry was even more worried when the man spoke back.

"Yes, he finally used magic and we where able to locate him with the charm. _Wigglesbooth_."

The portrait swung forth to reveal another familiar room. Harry barely had time to look around before Dumbledore said, "The Gryffindor common room. This is your house tower. Your dormitory is this way." 

He was lead into a room where five beds were arranged. "Your new school supplies are already here, and your other things have been brought as well." He waved his wand and a pair of crutches appeared. "I'll leave you to change," And he left the room. 

Harry finally noticed that he was, in fact, still in hospital scrubs. _Why didn't anyone remind me_? He took his time getting dressed though, and gingerly rubbed his knee a few moments when it started to bother him again. He had left Angela's necklace on the bed while doing this-the first time he had let it go- and now that he was in simple jeans and a t-shirt, he dangled it in front of his face for inspection. He lifted his hand to trace one of the circles. He missed her already.

  
  
  
  


When he had finally made it down the stairs (it took him quite a while) with the new crutches, he found the old man waiting for him there in one of the armchairs. Harry fell himself into one, and waited a moment before saying, "What about Angela?"

"What about her?" asked Dumbledore, without looking away from the orange flames of the fire.

"Am I just supposed to forget about her? I get a little knee problem fixed, while her, and all my other friends there, have to sit around and die away?"

The old man breathed deep, and whispered almost to himself, "I was afraid of this." Not quiet enough apparently, because Harry heard.

"Afraid of what? That I'd notice there was suffering in the world, and that I'd wanna start to stop it?" He was kind of surprised that he'd started to raise his voice to the almost-stranger.

"_Afraid,_" rose Dumbledore's own voice, "That your head would be filled with nonsense! We cannot go around helping everyone!"

"We?!"

"Yes 'we'."

"You mean wizards," shouted Harry, "us who have magic powers but only use it for ourselves?"

Dumbledore turned away from fire gazing."We are not God, Harry!" boomed the old man. "We are human beings put on this earth with magical powers, but we're not here to change the way of life! People are born and people die! That's how it goes!"

They both suddenly seemed to realize they were screaming at the other, and shut-up, starring-but not looking-at the fire.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"No, I... I think I understand." He figured the necklace again, much like Angela did when she didn't know what to do with her hands. "But can't you make one exception? Just one, and I'll never ask again." The man seemed to consider this. "Please, I'll do anything."

"I wish I could say yes Harry..." Harry got up to go, "no wait, let me finish." He turned away from the flames to look Harry in the eye. "I spoke to the woman I met before I went to get you. She was speaking on the telephone..."

"Megs."

"Yes. Well, I spoke to Megs after I left you to ask about your friend. She is suffering from something called Osteosarcoma, is she not?"

"Yeah."

"Well Harry, like I said, we're not God. We cannot cure everything. There are some things in life that aren't meant to be tampered with. If we saved everyone from everything... no one would die. They'd just live on and on and on."

Harry felt that living _on and on and on_ would be better then sentenced to death, but he didn't mention this. 

  
  


"I know you must think of me as the bad guy, but I looked up Osteosarcoma, and it is one of the many, many diseases which we are unable to take from the human body without causing more damage then the disease itself."

There was another quite moment. Finally, Dumbledore spoke up, "The Hogwarts Express is coming tomorrow. Would you like to travel on it to catch up with your friends? I can get someone to take you to Kings Cross tomorrow morning."

Harry let go of the pendant, it's imprint in his palm from holding it so hard. "Actually sir, I'd like that."

"Good. I'll must leave you now. Being Headmaster does come with responsibilities. See you Harry."

He mumbled out, "See you, too," before Dumbledore disappeared behind the portrait.

  
  
  
  


That night, while lying in his grand four-poster canopy bed, he couldn't stop himself from thinking of Angela. It had only been hours before that she was in his arms, but so much had happened since then. His entire life came back into focus. However, he knew there was no way he'd be sleeping until he mailed her, so he got up out of bed.

A spare piece of parchment and quill were conveniently nearby, so he started with his letter. He decided to try and keep it friendly, and not to go mention how he was as good as new, while Angela...

Hey Angela,

This is Harry. Hopefully you don't already forget me. If you do, I'm that annoying nerd that used to sleep right next to you. You know, the wizard?

Harry could actually hear her laugh which made him laugh too.

But seriously, I hope you're good. I'm not even sure if this letter will find you, so I'll keep it short... kinda like a test letter. 

Hoping to hear from you soon. Say, 'hey' to everyone else for me.

Harry

Harry was imagining of how in the world he was supposed to send this to her, especially without even hearing about his pet, when none other then his faithful owl Hedwig began to tap on his window with her talons. Harry practically dove to open it with delight, and she came through. 

"Jee's Hedwig, are you physic or something?" He actually did really want to know._ You can never be too sure around here_.

She hooted at him and held out her leg. "Are you sure you're up to it? I don't even know where she is..." she hooted again and he tied the letter to her leg. Hedwig ruffled her feathers and took off into the night. He watched her go until she became just another blur in the sky.

Feeling suddenly very tired, Harry closed the window, took off his glasses again, and got into bed. 

No matter how happy his letter sounded as he re-read it in his head, he was feeling quite the opposite. Here he was, living like a King, while Angela and the others on their death beds with no family out there to care. He had been there with them, had known the same feeling of loneliness, worry, and helplessness. 

And he still felt it now.

  
  
  
  


The next day, Professor McGonagall arrived in the common room to escort Harry to Kings Cross. She kept turning to him, as if she wanted to say something-or maybe thinking he was about to disappear- but whatever the reason she kept her thoughts to herself. Together they entered the roaring Gryffindor fire (they were traveling by floo powder, much to Harry's distaste,) and reached the station fairly quickly. 

Professor McGonagall took Harry aside before he made his way to the train. "Now Harry, Dumbledore recommend that you try to not attract too much attention to yourself. Go to an empty compartment and stay there. The magical community was in quite a bustle when you were discovered missing, and it wouldn't be a very peaceful ride if anyone other then your close friends where around you. I think It's best to just trust him on this."

And Harry couldn't do much else then trust the headmaster, so he promised to shut himself in one of the back compartments. McGonagall had helped Harry up the stairs of the train-his knee was better, but still not back to normal. 

"We'll meet again soon," she said. Harry turned to say good-bye, but was met with just air.

  
  
  
  


It was still early, so finding an empty room wasn't too hard. He was left to his thoughts while gazing out the window, waiting for his friends he didn't even remember. 

  
  


The crowd outside started to grow as time ticked by. A few faces, or names Harry heard called out, he noted as familiar, but never both. Finally a huge group of redheads came onto the platform, and those he defiantly recognized. The Weasleys. The tallest of the lot seemed to be searching for something or someone on the platform. 

It was Ron, Harry's best friend. 

Harry opened the window-It was so noisy outside of the quiet solitude of the compartment!- and called out to him, "Ron!, Ron Weasley!" Luckily, no one other then the Weasleys turned to him. All their faces split open into huge grins. Harry closed the window when four of them hurried over to the train entrance. 

  
  


A few minutes later, the compartment door slid open and Ron ran through. "Harry! You're alright!" He smacked Harry on the back, maybe a little too hard. The few memories Harry had of Ron, where nothing like the teen in front of him. He had probably put muggle gel in his hair, because it was spiked each way, and he was even taller then before, (well over 6 feet!) But that's not what surprised Harry the most. If Harry's memory was correct, Ron had always been tall and gangly, but _this_ Ron must've buffed up over the summer! The nerve of him!

Ron waved in front of his face, "Hello? Earth to Harry?"

"Sorry," he snapped out of his trance, "Just thinking how I might not have a chance--walking around next to you all year."

The two laughed, "How long I have been waiting to hear you say that." Ron showed off one of his biceps. "I haven't had much to do all summer-what with you missing and Fred and George refusing to come out of their rooms- so I started working out. Good to know _something_ I do pays off."

The door slid open again to reveal another redhead, but a girl. Harry was sure again that he knew her, but unlike Ron, he couldn't place a name. "Harry! Oh Thank goodness you're alright!" She flung herself on him, in a hug he was sure was more then friendly. And for a second he didn't mind, she had quite nice curves that he couldn't stop but notice with her so close..."I was so worried when I heard you'd gone missing!" she almost whimpered.

"Well I'm back now." They stood there for a moment, Harry's hand rubbing her back soothingly.

He snapped back when Ron cleared his throat, "Well, now that you've been reunited, Gin, can I talk to Harry? Alone?"

They pulled apart, and her face shaded a bright red before she turned out of the compartment. She muttered, "Sorry," when she bumped into one of the twins. Yet more redheads. 

"Harry, good to see ya mate," said one. 

"Yeah, you gave us quite a fright there," said the other. 

Ron was starting to look a bit impatient, "Guy's, I need to talk to Harry."

They reverted their attention to Ron, "Awe, does Ronnikens need to talk about his widdle cwush?"

He advanced on them, "Alright, alright!" said one, "We'll be with Lee if you need us." 

"Good to see you're safe Harry," said the other, before the two where shut out by Ron.

He turned to Harry, "So Harry... how've you been?"

Harry briefly told him about how he barley remembered anything or anyone before Ron interrupted. "What?" He put a hand on his chest, "Well, I'm Ron Weasley..."

"I know _you_ Ron. I just didn't start to remember anything about you though until you came on the platform."

"Hmm.. That's weird. I'm sure Hermione would know why though.."

_Who's that?_ "Hermione?"

  
  


"You forgot Herm too?" Ron staggered.

"Well Dumbledore told me she was a friend of mine, but I can't say I really remember her."

Something seemed to light up in Ron's head. "Oh yeah, I should probably tell you. You know how she's going out with Krum..."

"No."

"Oh, well..." He looked like he thought he was about to explain the universe to a two year old. "She's going out with this guy named Krum, who's _way_ too old for her... but that's beside the point..."

Outside of the corridor, a familiar voice could be head asking, "Did you see Harry?"

"To cut to the chase, she gained a little weight..." Muttered Ron, before the door slid open again. They both turned to she Hermione standing there. Immediately, memories of her came back to Harry and he was shocked to she her... so big. _She's not that big. Just a few extra pounds._ But Hermione had gained enough for her to need a new wardrobe of robes at least. Her face was prettier then he remembered it though, where he forced himself to pay attention to. Her hair was permed and tamed into little ringlets, and the only makeup she needed to wear on her face (in Harry's opinion) was the shiny lip gloss she had.

"Oh Harry!" she rushed off to greet him, and flung her arms around his waist, though more of a friendly way then Ginny. She pulled back to plant a kiss on his check. "I've been worried sick since each and every wizard paper I had subscribed to was going on and on about how you'd gone missing and I couldn't get a hold of you and I was thinking of the worst..."

"It's good to see you Herm," Harry smiled at her, "And I don't think I remember you to be a babbler."

"W-what?"

"He's become a bit forgetful."

_No, that's not what I meant_, Harry wanted to say, but Hermione stopped him. 

She turned to him hopefully, "but you remember me right? And hey Ron, I never was a babbler before anyway..."

Harry butted in before he lost the two to another bicker he could all-too-well remember, "How _could_ I forget you."

She looked really touched, "Oh good. If not, I probably would've just scared the daylight out of you..." she started to mumble to herself but Harry caught, "a stranger flinging herself at you...' 

"Oh Herm, don't you wanna tell Harry the good news?" suggested Ron.

Her eyes lit up and she rummaged through her pockets. "Harry! You won't_ believe_ what I've been made!" He was quite sure he would believe it, but he didn't tell her. "Prefect!" she flashed her badge at him.

"Oh that's great, Hermione!" exclaimed Harry. He gave her another hug.

"I know! I'm so happy! I thought maybe because I'd gotten myself into so much trouble over the years with you two-" she gave them both a disapproving glare.

"Hey! You we didn't make you do anything," defended Ron.

She chose to ignore him, "-that I wouldn't be allowed to be one by some ancient rule or something. But then I opened my letter for Hogwarts and there it was!" she pinned it over her robes which Harry noticed _were_ new. "Now if you guys get out of line I can threaten you with taking away points... maybe that'll finally work..."

"Oh goody," announced Ron, with an all too sarcastic punch to the air.

"I didn't say I would idiot," she snapped at him. "Well I'd love to stay guys, but prefects have to be in the first two compartments that are just for us. So, I guess I'll see you later then. It's great to see you're safe Harry," and with that, she gave the two hugs goodbye and hurried out the door.

  
  


As the whistle to the train sounded, Ron and Harry took a seat. Harry was kind of sad he himself wasn't a prefect, but then again he didn't know how he'd handle all the annoying responsibility of being a prefect at a wizard school, if he didn't even know he was a wizard just two days ago. "It seems longer then that." And his hand found the necklace again.

"What's that?"

"Hmm?"

"What seems longer?" 

He kicked himself for spilling out his thoughts about Angela again, but Ron already knew something was up. So he went into a brief story of the past few weeks. He was kinda glad Herm was gone at the moment-It somehow ended up into a little bit of 'guy stuff'. 

When he was finished with his own story (and Ron was finished congratulating him for finding a good 'friend' as Harry put it) Ron went into his own story of the summer. Like he said before, he told Harry of how he had nothing better to do then work out all vacation. He also let slip that he'd met a girl. Of course, Harry probed him for information until he found that it was a girl named Bridgette in Hufflepuff. Even though Harry's memory was getting quite a bit better, he didn't recall a Bridgette and told Ron this. "Yeah well, she's kinda quite at school." He looked around nervously.

"And..." coached Harry.

"Well... she's sorta..." he sighed, "a bit younger. She's one of Ginny's friends."

"Ron!" Harry scolded.

"Hey don't _you_ talk to me about checking out younger girls!"

"What do you..." Harry felt his checks flush, "Well, It was kinda hard not too. I mean did you see her..."

He held up a hand and cringed, "Don't Harry. Just don't. That's my sister incase you've forgotten."

"Right."

More silence. "So, you were talking about Bridgette."

"Right." Apparently Bridgette and Ron where quite a couple, and Ron really liked her. He had described her as a short, thin blond, with, "blue eyes like the ocean, ones you could drown in..." A few times he trailed off into LaLaLand, and Harry could just picture his best friend and the unknown fourth year skipping along through a field of daisies together. 

It was a really weird picture.

Something dawned on Harry, "But I thought you said you had nothing to do all summer."

"Oh, I didn't. I only saw her when she came to visit Ginny near the very beginning, but then she went on vacation. We've been sending owls to each other ever since."

Somehow the topic eventually switched to Quidditch instead of girls, which Harry was grateful for. But he couldn't help notice that from the talk of Bridgette on, Ron had a somewhat glazed look about him.

With the rules of Quidditch explained by Ron, more and more delightful (and not-so-delightful) memories resurfaced in Harry's mind. The two spent a little while talking about the teams, the last Quidditch Championship ('For some reason it was hosted in Romania this year, and Charlie got to go!' exclaimed Ron), new players, and finally to Krum. Harry remembered from last year that Ron had been really jealous of Hermione and Krum, but he sure wasn't now. Harry would've punched him had he found out it was because she'd gained weight, but he was assured by Ron that last year was only overprotective big brother instincts kicking in. Harry wasn't so sure, but he decided to drop it. 

He found that Hermione had visited Krum in Bulgaria over the summer, and when she got back she'd already gained a little. Apparently, Krum's parents liked a 'good sized girl', and she'd been given second, third, and fourth helpings of everything. Ron said that when she came and stayed with him, she didn't seem to care about her figure much, and didn't do anything to shrink it. The subject started to get a little harsh for the both, and they made an unspoken promise not to mention anything about her weight to her.

  
  


Unfortunately, a train ride to Hogwarts with just your best friend was too much to ask by Harry, and through the door of his compartment strut none other then Draco Malfoy. "Damn, you mean you're still alive?" Crabbe and Goyle sniggered in the background.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Harry stood and Ron followed suit. Harry felt like laughing out loud when his friend proved to be much taller and looking more fit then his enemies' 'bodyguards'.

The three seemed to mentally back off. "What ever," snickered Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle following. "We'll see you around then." When the door shut, Ron and Harry didn't even look at each other before breaking out into a laughing fit. 

  
  


The train pulled to a stop and the students poured out. Harry shielded his face as best as possible from the crowd but a few of his close friends noticed him, like fellow Quidditch players, Gryffindor fifth years, and a few others. They all told him how happy they were that he was alright, and he was greeted by so many more when he took a seat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. The pats on his back-from all but the Slytherins- and kisses on the check by some girls (which he had to admit he didn't really mind) didn't stop until the sorting. Even then he saw out of the corner of his eye the occasional student trying to get a better look at him.

Harry could remember his own sorting, and how terrified he'd been. It didn't help by hearing from Ron that the Weasley twins said he had to wrestle a troll. 

Sure enough, the first years came in looking as terrified as he had felt. The sorting itself was just the same as usual, other then the fact Slytherin had received fifteen new students, while Gryffindor had only taken in eight. 

Dumbledore's speech was quite normal too. He greeted everyone, reminded that the forbidden Forrest was called that for a reason, and for everyone to be careful because of Voldermort's return. This new end to his speech was gasped at, but no one other then the first years said they'd tell their parents he'd said such a thing. Everyone else was at Hogwarts last year...

  
  


The feast itself was-if possible-better then before. Harry, Ron, and Hermione enjoyed the truly delicious meal made by the house elves. Harry couldn't help but wonder if Hermione had completely forgot the house elf part, seeing her scoop helping after helping on her plate.

He also couldn't help but notice Ron barely paying attention to their conversation once he'd locked gazes with (who could only be) Bridgette. Harry had to admit, she did look really attractive, and as cursed with the lovebug over Ron as Ron was with her. At first Harry was really happy for his friend, but after a few minutes of it, he was worried he'd loose the amazing feast all over the floor.

Instead, Harry left Ron to his goggly eye state, and started a conversation with Hermione. He told her (almost) all about his vacation after much prodding on her part. She seemed to think along the same lines with Ron, and didn't believe Harry when he said he and Angela didn't kiss good-bye.

"Oh, well. It's even more romantic in a way."

"Romantic? Did you just hear me though, when I said we were just friends?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and finished chewing her broccoli. "Yeah, sure."

"We are!"

She waved her hand carelessly. "Oh I believe you Harry. Didn't _you _just hear _me_?"

He wanted to fling some of his peas at her but instead turned scarlet. She seemed to find this funny.

"Oh Harry," she laughed. "Don't get so worked up. I'm sure you actually _are _just friends. I've just been reading a bunch of sappy..." Hermione trailed off and covered her mouth.

"Sappy what?" asked Harry.

"Nothing. So, did Dumbledore tell you what happened? Why you were missing?" Ron's attention seemed to linger away from Bridgette for a second at these words, joining Hermione and Harry's conversation.

"No, why?"

"Oh, I don't know-yet- that's why I asked. As far as I know, one day the protective charms, and anti-darkwizard stuff Dumbledore has protecting you with went all haywire. He sent a few Aurors over to the Dursley's to check but you had supposedly just... vanished." 

"I wrote Herm about it when I saw it on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ one day..."

"But I didn't need to hear it from him to know that." 

"Well no. I mean, obviously..."

"The _entire_ wizarding world was going a little nuts," continued Hermione. "That's the only thing the front pages where going on about for days."

"There was of course a lot more after that, but there wasn't actually any progress with finding you, so there wasn't much to write about." Ron took a swing of pumpkin juice. "Dad said the entire ministry was in a huge mess."

"Well I'd think so," interrupted Hermione. "Rumors of You-Know-Who's rising flying around, and then the most protected person on the face of this earth goes missing without a trace. Everyone was saying 'If he wasn't safe, who is?' " 

"And worse, the most protected person was _the _Harry Potter." Ron's voice didn't seem to hold any kind of bitter tone, much unlike it would've last year. "Most thought you were a goner..."

"And there were those who thought you'd actually _joined_ You-Know-Who." 

"_Joined Voldermort_?" exlcaimed Harry. Everyone within earshot dropped their forks, flasks, or (unfortunate in some cases) mouths. "Er-- sorry."

"Anyways," said Hermione quietly, as everyone else continued eating, "The point's that everything was all crazy. Then just the other day '_Harry Potter: The Boy Who **Lives**_****!' was on every newspaper and magazine."

"Mum said all the owls soaring around the sky was kinda like when You-Know-Who fell and everyone was mailing everyone else."

"Why where they that happy about little ol' me?" Asked Harry astonished.

Ron and Hermione both stared at him. "Haven't you been listening? Or do we need to repeat ourselves all over again?"

"Oh no, I just meant... never mind."

  
  


When Dumbledore waved his wand to clear the tables, everyone in the Great Hall began their way slowly off to their separate dormitories. Stuffed to the brim, the trio moved along the halls towards the Gryffindor tower without conversation, Hermione occasionally snapping at a first year walking too far behind the rest. The common room emptied as soon as it filled when the Gryffindors went straight up to their dormitories and into bed. 

Ron barley reached his bed before passing out from exhaustion of the day. He looked a little depressing to Harry, with half of him of the four-poster, and half laying on the floor-much like a passed out drunk. Harry picked up his legs and flung them in with the rest of Ron, muttering, "You're welcome."

He himself nearly let sleep enveloped him when he came close to his bed, but something else kept him from it. His thought drifted, yet again, back to Angela, and had an urge to write her another letter. He hastily took out a piece of parchment, quill, and began to write over his pillow, propped up on his elbows. 

  
  


Dearest friend, 

_Friend?_

Angela,

_No._

Dear... _dear... dear... Since when has writing a letter been so hard?_

He crumbled up the parchment and threw it off onto the floor. He grabbed another one as quietly as he could (the rest of the dormitory had long since fallen asleep) and started again.

Dear Angela,

How are you holding up?

I've been starting to remember a whole lot since I met up with Ron. He's my best friend. 

_Damn, a screw up already? _

Here. He's my best friend here. You're my best friend... 

_Is she though?_ asked an annoying voice in his head. It sounded strangely like Hermione. _shut up!_

Harry took a moment to think, before writing again.

Truthfully, Angela, I don't really know what to say to you. Something's seriously wrong with me. I can't even write to you like the great friend you are without writing something stupid. My other friend, Hermione, doesn't believe a guy and a girl can be friends (bit rich coming from her!). And now I can't even write you a stupid letter without wondering what it is I actually feel towards you. Damn her! She's screwing me all up! But it's not just her, there's girls all over here! I've never really realized how many there are here at Hogwarts. I knew there was a lot of course, but never really... noticed. And today they were all flinging themselves at me a kissing me and...

A few coughs escaped from a nearby bed and snapped Harry out of his little rant he'd lost himself in. 

_Well, there's no way I'm sending this._ He threw away his letter (making sure to rip it a few times) took off his glasses, and ly on his bed spread eagle. Hedwig wasn't even back yet anyway. __

_Great, Angela used to be the one I'd talk to about stuff like this, but now I'm talking to myself. Maybe I should get a journal or something..._

Other then the snores of Neville, the room was completely silent. Harry turned his head to Ron's bed, the curtains wide open. Ron was his best friend. There was no doubt. Hermione was too.

He did his best to push the thoughts of Angela and the others to the back of his mind. He felt for them, but was glad to no longer be in their situation. 

What Angela was, he didn't know. _I'll think about it tomorrow_ he told himself, finally letting sleep come.

A small but definite smile made it's way onto Harry's face. He wasn't alone like he thought. He wasn't lost either.

  
  


He was at Hogwarts. He was home.

  
  
  
  


End of Chapter Two

  
  


*coughreviewcough*

  
  


A/N: so, Hermione being a prefect is sorta normal in the land of fanfic... but is there anyone out there who honestly believes she won't be made one? I think I made up for it though with not making her a knock out like every other story. 

To the h/h shippers (you go!) I wouldn't mind a little H/H action either, but I've got a plan brewing, so keep reading. :) 

  
  


I don't think I can emphasize this enough, but I have this really twisted plan brewing...

  
  



End file.
